Is this really Sakuno?
by mithrabear
Summary: The tennis Regulars decides to spy on Sakuno to see what she is doing. As they spy, they wonder, if this is the Sakuno the know. There will be many pairings :D ON HIATUS RIGHT NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Is this really SAKUNO?!**

_Note: I'm not really good with the Japanese, so I'm just sticking to 99 English…._

**Summary: **Throughout this story, the Seigaku Regulars will discover Sakuno's true personality. There will be many pairings… Sakuno x any guy from Hyotei/Rikkidai/Seigaku/Fudomine

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day for the Regulars of Seigaku. It was morning practice of tennis, school, and then an afternoon practice. They were all relieved that practice was over. Although everything went well, they noticed that something wasn't right. They remembered seeing the Horio bragging about his 2 years of tennis experience as always, and his two companions rolling their eyes… and Tomo was next to them squealing her ass off for Ryoma. But where was Sakuno?

After practice and all the laps they had to run in order to avoid Inui's new juice, the Regulars headed off to get some burgers. Like always, Tezuka and Kaidoh did not care to come along. After buying and eating burgers, the Regulars decided to go the Street Courts… well most of the Regulars anyway. Kawamura has to leave because his dad needed help with the restaurant, and Oishi had his problems to tend at home. Only Momoshiro, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, and Ryoma were left.

Since it was a bit boring walking around in silence, Momo and Eiji decided to tease Ryoma. "So Ryoma, do you know where your girlfriend went today?"

Ryoma glared at them and before he could say a word, they heard a female voice from behind the bushes and trees. They walked closer and heard even more giggles.

Momoshiro then said, "Doesn't that giggle belong to Ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter?"

The others nodded in unison and they all decided to peek. As they hid behind the bushes, the scene that lay before them left them all amazed. It was an abandoned tennis court, but on the court was Sakuno on one side, and Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's captain on the other. _What was Atobe doing here with their coach's granddaughter!? _Thought all the regulars.

Then they heard Sakuno's voice, but it was different. Instead of the shy, quiet voice they heard all the time, her voice was smooth, loud, and full of confidence.

"Hey, Atobe, hurry up and serve. You're too slow. Are you afraid of me beating you again?"

_What!? Since when did Sakuno get this kind of attitude!? Thought Fuji, Inui, Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma_

Atobe the said, "What!? How dare you say that to me? That was lucky Sakuno-chan. I was going easy on you."

Something that surprised the Regulars was that Atobe did not refer to himself as Ore-sama.

"Fine. Let's see if you can beat me now." With that statement, Sakuno threw a tennis ball up in the air and served it to Atobe. Before Atobe even moved, the ball already flew past him bouncing right on the line.

"Ace." Said Sakuno with a smile. "I thought you were better than this Atobe. After all, you're Hyotei's captain, right? And weren't you in the Nationals last year? Shouldn't National level players be a bit better than this. You're boring." Sakuno said with a yawn.

All the tennis regulars were astonished! How could Sakuno, this petite first year, get an ace playing Atobe!? Since when did she get an attitude like Ryoma!? How did she become so brave?! They all gaped at her, well except Inui, because he was too busy writing in his data book.

The game went on and Sakuno kept winning every point, even though Atobe kept on saying he was going easy on her. He finally showed her the Rondo Towards Destruction, but before the ball could hit her wrist, she hit it as a drop shot. What came next surprised the regulars and Atobe, himself!

As the ball hit the ground, it did not bounce, it slid its way towards the net, exactly like the Zero Shiki Drop shot.

Atobe was too shocked to even say anything. Once he regained his composure, he said, "How did you learn to do that!?"

"Because I can." Said Sakuno laughing at Atobe. She knew she would win.

"What the –… Her skills are like national level!" said Momo in a loud whisper. Before he could say anything else, Eiji put his hand over his mouth and said, "Shut up Momo. Sakuno will find out we're here if you keep on talking!"

As they kept on playing, her moves stunned the tennis regulars and Atobe even more. She was super fast, even faster than Kamio. Because of many weeks and months of watching the Seigaku Tennis Regulars, she did a Tsubame Gaeshi and a Higuma Otoshi! She also does the Jackknife and both Drive A and Drive B.

Ryoma was dumbfounded. How could Sakuno, the clumsy and quiet girl whom he knew ever since he came to Japan, how could she, do all these moves!? What happened during all those practice lessons he gave her? Was she pretending all this time!? He couldn't believe his eyes. Next to Ryoma, Fuji was also astonished. His eyes were open. Fuji was so surprised how Sakuno could copy his counter just by watching him. Although he knew it could be done, he didn't expect his coach's granddaughter who was a first year and _a girl _to do that.

"Sakuno-chan, you must be very observant every time you watch them play." Said Atobe.

Sakuno replied with a smirk, "Of course, Atobe. But, I can still beat you without doing any of their moves."

Sakuno was right, he couldn't. Atobe tried his insight, but couldn't find any weaknesses.

Sakuno won the game with Atobe not even getting a point at all! Instead of shaking hands with him, she dropped her racket on the ground ran to the other side and said, "Haha Atobe, I win." She smirked at him as she tackled him to the ground. Sakuno fell on top of him.

Although Atobe hated losing, especially to a girl, he can't help smiling at Sakuno. As she looked at him, he couldn't resist but kiss her. He pulled her closer to him and their lips met. As their lips parted, Sakuno wanted more. She then gave him a smirk and thinking that nobody was watching, she kissed Atobe again, but this time, it was a deeper kiss than before. She closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss, not knowing her surroundings. If it were at school, she would be very embarrassed by now. Before they could go any further, they heard a voice behind them.

"Ahem."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I hoped you liked it. Reviews please J Please and Thankyous :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Is this really SAKUNO?!**

_Note: _

_I'm not really good with the Japanese, so I'm just sticking to 99 English…_

_I know Sakuno is totally out of character, but its just more fun that way… and sorry if it's a bit Mary Sue like. i guess._

_Oh and Sakuno is 15 and a first year at Seigaku High…_

**Summary: **Throughout this story, the Seigaku Regulars will discover Sakuno's true personality. There will be many pairings… Sakuno x any guy from Hyotei/Rikkidai/Seigaku/Fudomine

-------------------------------------------

"Ahem" said the voice behind them.

When Sakuno turned around, her face was full of emotions. First, it filled with confusion, then shock, and finally it turned into embarrassment. Sakuno blushed and abruptly pushed Atobe away and got up fixing her clothes.

"Hello Genichirou." said Sakuno, highly embarrassed.

Atobe also got up, after having Sakuno pushing him away when Sanada came.

"Ahh, Sanada from Rikkidai… one of ore-sama's rivals."

Sanada rolled his eyes as Atobe refers to himself as ore-sama. He then ignored Atobe and looked at Ryuzaki for an explanation of why she was kissing Atobe.

Sanada said, "We have to go. Akaya (Kirihara) is waiting for you…and I'm sure he would like an explanation of why you were late."

Sakuno's eyes widened because she forgot she had a show to do with her band with Mauri Bunta and Akaya Kirihara. She then turned to Atobe and said, "Oh Atobe, I'm sorry, I really have to go to this thing." Sakuno bowed and said, "Sorry" once more and then grabbed Sanada's hand and towards the direction of the subway/train.

The regulars were amazed on how the scene that lay before them could change so quickly. All this time, Inui had just been scribbling down data, while Fuji kept that same old smile, but this time his eyes opened. Eiji and Momoshiro kept making jokes and occasionally teasing Ryoma about his 'girlfriend.' Ryoma just rolled his eyes and said "Mada mada dane."

Atobe just stood there puzzled about what Sanada said. 'Oh well' he thought. He shrugged it off and went home and just played back that scene where he kissed Sakuno over and over again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno kept wishing that Sanada didn't see her kissing Atobe, but she knew Sanada knew. As the rush out of the place, she heard something moved in the bushes. She quickly ignored it because Kirihara, Bunta, and a huge audience were waiting for her. As she finally got on the subway/train, she sat down in an empty seat and sighed from all the running.

Sanada sat next to her and asked, "What was all that about? Akaya is going to be heartbroken if he knew you were cheating on him… Thank god you're a girl… or else he'll bring back his devil's side and beat you up big time in a tennis game.

Unknown to them, the Regulars were sitting a few rows behind them, eavesdropping.

Sakuno sighed. "Don't worry Genichirou, I am not cheating on Akaya… and who said I was even dating him or his girlfriend!? That kiss last Sunday was nothing. I was only doing that for the public and paparazzi!"

Sanada who was taken aback said, "Wait, what?! Are you serious Sakuno!? Akaya thinks that you kissed him because you couldn't control your emotions of love towards him. Tsk, tsk. Stop leading your sempais on."

"Whatever," replied Sakuno. She was glad Sanada stopped talking about her kiss with Atobe. She then untied her braids, letting her hair fall down all the way down her back. She was prettier this way, and less fragile-looking. She got out her purse and started doing her make up for the show.

As the subway/train stopped, they finally arrived at their destination. They finally got to the backstage area of where the show was held, to meet an impatient Kirihara.

"Sakuno, sempai, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? Hurry up! Thank goodness you arrived like 30 seconds right before it starts. Hurry, get your guitar and put your wig on."

Sakuno, listening to his command, went and got her guitar and put on her wig, to hide her identity. Finally, show time came and all three went onstage and started the show. There was a huge crowd along with the Regulars (well except for Tezuka, Kaidoh, Oishi, and Kawamura) just waiting for them to sing. Sakuno was about to gasp when she saw them, but she pretended not to notice them at all. She could simply lie and say it was her twin sister.

Kirihara and Bunta started playing and Sakuno began singing.

_Hello little boys, little toys_

_We're the dreams you're believing_

_Crawling up the walls_

_Running down your face_

_Razor sharp, razor clean_

_Feel the weapon's sensation_

_On your back..._

_With loaded guns_

_B-section_

_Now hold onto me pretty baby_

_If you want to fly_

_I'm gonna melt the fever sugar_

_Rolling back your eyes_

_Chorus_

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_We're the girls Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive_

_V2_

_So what's it gonna take?_

_Silver shadow believer..._

_Spock rocker with your dirty eyes_

_It's a chance gonna move_

_Gonna fuck up your ego_

_Silly boy gonna make you cry_

_Bridge_

_If what they say is true..._

_You're a boy - and I'm a girl_

_I will never fall in love with you _

(The song is Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns… I picked this to show Sakuno's wild side xD)

The show finally ended and Sakuno was happy. She was tired and wanted to go home. Sakuno waved goodbye to Kirihara, Bunta, and Sanada and left.

As she came home, she went straight to bed and went to sleep. Hopefully, the tennis regulars didn't recognize her at the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day_

Ryuzaki Sakuno woke up to a gloomy and rainy day. 'Great' thought Sakuno. She did not like gloomy days at all. When she came to school, all of her classes were boring, even English, surprisingly. At lunch, she avoided Tomoka, the trio, and the rest of the regulars including Ryoma by going to an empty hall and eating lunch.

When the bell rang, everyone had to meet at the gym. Sakuno was confused, why would they do that? Classes came filing in with confused faces just like Sakuno's. They, too, were wondering why they had to gather around.

As all the classes got settled, the principal made an announcement.

"Students, I am afraid to inform you that there is big thunderstorm and minor flooding outside, but to be safe, all classes will be in here. Because all of you are in here, all of your afternoon classes are cancelled. But all of you have to stay in here until the flooding is under control and the thunderstorm stops."

The students cheered at the sound of their classes cancelled, but at the thought of being in the gym for several hours, and many club meetings cancelled, they were a bit disappointed.

'Oh no!' thought Sakuno. 'If any of the regulars recognized me from last night's show, they might be coming and asking her'

Now, she really couldn't avoid them now, if she didn't go to Tomoka, who was of course, probably annoying Ryoma and the regulars, they might be curious to where she was. She lazily dragged her feet off to Tomoka and switched on her shy and clumsiness side.

'They will never find out my secret.' said Ryuzaki

As she went to the part of the gym where the indoor tennis courts were, she saw the regulars already starting practice games. She could already sense Tomoka was about to scream her ass off for Ryoma. And she was right. In a second, Tomoka screamed out, "RYOMA SAMA, RYOMA SAMA! FIGHT-O!"

She rolled her eyes as she approached Tomoka who finally stopped screaming.

"OH! Sakuno! Where have you been?" cried out Miss loud mouth.

"I was taking my time to get here."

Both of them walked closer to talk to the freshman trio who was talking to Momoshiro. Momoshiro was sitting on the ground with his racket, warming up. Before Sakuno could say hi, she turned around and headed to get a drink.

But before she could turn around, she heard and saw a tennis ball coming right at her, at a very fast speed. By the sound of the ball, Sakuno could tell it was really powerful, and therefore, if it hit her, there would be a huge bump on her head, and she did not want that to be seen by people at her school and worse, the audiences of every show she had.

To avoid that, she could grab Momoshiro's racket and hit the ball, but then her secrets would have been revealed. She was torn between two choices. She would either have that bump, and probably go unconscious, or she could just reveal her true identity.

'What am I going to do?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter two. Later on, I will reveal why she has to hide her identity and all that stuff. Haha you will find out soon. Sorry for not updating that fast. I know how it feels… I mean if I were you, I would have wished it was updated like the next day or something. SO sorry, and hopefully I can start writing ch. 3 as soon as possible.

oh and one thing, although there are many pairings… or so I thought, I'll probably have just one pairing later on in the story, and I want some suggestions… thanks

And THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are like the best! After seeing all those reviews, it made my day!

Thank you FujixSaku0709! You're so awesome. You made my day. I don't know if I'm doing many pairings anymore with Sakuno. I don't want her image to be like a slut/whore… that type of thing. so I'm deciding like one pairing or something. But once again, thanks for reviewing :DD

Thank you luvnstuff04, Kikyo10, Salali, livelyrose, fire19, fanficgirl8, kaykay692, randomshow, and many others who have read story… xD

You guys are awesome. Thanks for being such awesome reviewers! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Thanks :D


End file.
